


What really happened

by Ellflc



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Parenting, Basically the play ramped up to 10, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Multiple Deaths, Nobody gets a happy ending on my watch, Self-Harm, Strap in, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, yeah it ain't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellflc/pseuds/Ellflc
Summary: Hello readers, it's me JD. Now you've heard Veronica's side of the story, but what about mine? What about the actual truth? Read more to find out...





	1. How to write a non-biased story. Take notes, Veronica

Hello readers, and welcome. You may know me as JD, or the psychopath who 'almost' destroyed the school. But, that's not what really happened. No, just a sad story made up by Veronica so she didn't have to believe reality.

[It's better than this hell right now JD.]

[I'm sorry, did you say something dear?]

[N-No, sorry.]

[Yeah, that's what I thought.] Well, shouldn't we start at the beginning like all great artists? The day I arrived at Westernburg High, hell reincarnated.


	2. So, you guys have anything good about this school?

It was 20th September 1989, and I was trying not to start a fight.That's what got me kicked out of the last school I was at. It was almost the end of the day, almost, and all I wanted was a fucking slushie from 7-11. Suddenly, all that changed. I saw her with those bitches and instantly knew she was different. There was some originality to her, some kindness, some desire to go places in life.

[Hey, you should be happy! I'm talking about how we met right now!!]

[I wish we'd never met.]

[What did you just say, Veronica Sawyer?]

[Um, nothing?]

[Yeah, nothing. Anyways, come on, this is a good bit.]

She was the smartest one there (not hard, believe me) and she was gorgeous. Actually, properly beautiful like Aphrodite. But, the only problem was that she was part of the worst girl group ever: The Heathers. Each one despicable and hated by all. The type of girls who people would cheer about if they died, just like the Wicked Witch of the West.  
Veronica was being forced to forge a letter from Martha Dunnstock, a girl who probably was nice but was picked on because of her size, to Ram Sweeney, the biggest asshole to ever walked the Earth. She forged the letter and handed it over to Queen Bitch, Heather Chandler. Now, Heather Chandler was no ordinary queen bitch. She was the type of bitch who would encourage you to kill yourself if she thought you were going to attack her. The queen who ruled only by fear and blowjobs. She gave the note to Ram and then tottered off to class, her minions following obediently.  
Then, the greatest thing in my life happened. Veronica came to talk with me, already smitten. We exchanged a few words, you know if she was a Heather and all that (thank god she wasn't completely brain dead) and then for some reason, the neanderthals known as Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly came to talk to me. What did they say? Well, you'll have to read some more to find out.

[JD, I wish you wouldn't keep telling everyone about how we met.]

[Don't be silly, sweetheart, then nobody would know we were dating, now would they?]

[I-I-I just don't want to have to tell everyone, that's all.]

[Allright, fine, we'll do it your way, darling. But only because I love you.]

[I know, you tell me every day.]

[And yet, you never say it back. I expect you to at some point, Ronnie.]

Well, go on, read the next part.


	3. What do these assholes want?

As soon as Ram and Kurt came up to me, I knew it was bad. I mean, is there ever a good time a moronic jock comes up to you? I remember them calling me a faggot, which was probably one of the longest words they knew. And then I just saw red. I think I called them assholes, but I never can remember these fights I get into. Hey, I only got a lecture at by the school's pathetic principal. All that 'we pride ourselves on not being violent' bullshit.

[God, why are you crying now?]

[N-Nothing, sorry. Just thinking of Kurt and Ram.]

[Well stop it. They were assholes and deserved what they got.]

Sorry about that, folks. Later that night, I was at 7-11 buying me a slushie. Slushies at 7-11 are amazing. The one thing that keeps me going, as well as Veronica of course. I was just strolling through the therapeutic aisles when who should I see but my dearest Veronica? Of course, we weren't going out then but it was inevitable.

[Veronica shudders from that sentence, hoping that it really wasn't true.]

I told her my story, omitting the part about my mom and then recommended a slushie for her. Unfortunately for her, she had a party to go to (kill me if I ever want to go to one of those) and the waspy little bitches were waiting outside for her, constantly screaming about corn nuts. I swear to god, I wanted to go outside and yell in their faces but I didn't want to make Veronica think I was that weird.

Sadly, Veronica had to leave for the generic high-school party, with all the underage drinking and sex you could possibly want. I, on the other hand, went home, tried to avoid my dad and just watched TV. How did the party go for you Veronica? Oh yeah, you got wasted, destroyed a piñata the Heathers made of Martha and then threw up on Chandler's shoes. Am I right?

[Veronica nods, tears forming in her eyes from all those memories.]

But hey, if that didn't happen, then I might not have had one of the best nights of my life. Oh, you wanna know what happened? Read on then...

[JD, please. I really don't want to relive all those thoughts, the memories.]

[Yeah, well that's what you get for only telling your side of the story. The people need to know my side, Veronica. How else will I justify my actions?]

[Fine, just leave me out of it.]

[Now you know I can't do that dear, you're a key character. Besides, the readers need the whole truth, not just your lies.]


	4. Veronica Sawyer, you little devil

Where were we? Ah yes, Veronica had just blown her entire reputation to shreds in front of everyone. Of course she was still drunk at this point, and the alcohol gave her the brilliant idea to visit me, all alone in my room. I mean, I thought I was the one who would have to do the breaking and entering, but I was just about to sleep and who do I see climbing through my window at 12:30 in the morning? Veronica Sawyer of course!

[JD hugs Veronica, making her feel nauseous.]

That night was magical. We fucked and fucked and fucked all night long, that is until we were both exhausted. I must've been asleep for what, 5 hours? Suddenly, I heard a scream and Veronica was covered in sweat and shuddering, her breathing all ragged. I tried my best to comfort her, I'm not a monster, but she was distressed. So, we decided to hatch a plan for the morning. Veronica and I would go over to her royal bitchiness' house and Veronica would ask her to forgive her. I mean, in hindsight, we should've just killed her then and there, right?

[JD, that's not funny.]

[It wasn't meant to be. I mean, she made you beg on your knees like a dog. She humiliated you. Why are you taking her side on this?]

[I'm not, I just think that you shouldn't have murdered her. Or anyone else for that matter.]

[God, will you just let me tell my story? You got to tell all your desperate lies.]

[Veronica remains quiet, trying her hardest not to burst into tears.]

That's better. As I was saying, Heather Chandler make Veronica beg. For ages. It was torture for the both of us. Then, she demanded that we make her a hangover cure like she was the fucking queen. No wonder she pissed me off, with her snooty attitude and her vain personality. I 'joked' about making her drink drain cleaner, but our little angel decided to not have any fun and to just make her a normal drink. What she didn't realise was that she had picked up the wrong cup. I mean, I knew but that would've just ruined the fun.

[Veronica retches slightly and wonders how any human could've let her get away with that. With poisoning a teenage girl.]

After about 20 seconds, the fun started. Little Miss Perfect choked and choked and choked and dropped down dead. I did my very best not to laugh, readers, I did. Veronica just looked horrified, natural of course for a first murder. Unfortunately. there was the small matter of the police. Lucky for us, Miss Drain Cleaner had just been reading The Bell Jar and as you all know, Veronica is an expert forger. An idea clicked and we managed to make her death look like a suicide, complete with a final goodbye. The cops sure did believe us, and we fooled the entire school. Amazing, right?

[Heather's death was a mistake JD. A mistake. I don't want them to think it was on purpose.]

[Oh relax, will you? They don't.]

Oh, you wanna know what the school thought of the teenage victim? Well, the next chapter is just begging for you to read it...


	5. RIP you massive bitch

Hiya! Did you guys miss me? Good, let's continue. Anyways, people did the whole 'boohoo, if I don't cry for her, I'll get picked on' shit and there were even news stories. I mean, can you believe that shit? If it was someone like me, they wouldn't have done that. They would've just had a talk about why suicide is not the right answer, blah blah blah, shit like that. Of course, with Heather Chandler dead, there was one question going through everyone's minds. Who would be the new asshole to rule the school? Turns out Heather Duke can make quite a good leader when she's not got her head down a toilet. She was one of those leaders who was even more of an asshole than Chandler, as we'll see later.

Of course, this is the part in the story where the details start to get me pissed off. As you all know, after Heather's death, Ram and Kurt got wasted, and I mean wasted. They were with the other Heathers, and decided a little date-rape would be an ideal way to remember Heather Chandler. Fair enough, considering all the time she probably spent on her knees. Somehow, Heather Mac managed to convince Ronnie to join them and then threw her at the boys like fresh meat.

[Veronica visibly recoils, that horrible night playing over and over in her mind.]

Those four assholes toyed with her all night, treating her like a toy to keep a child happy. Of course, Veronica outsmarted them. I mean, a rock could. She just got them passed-out drunk and ran for it, didn't you sweetie?

[Yeah, thank God for that alcohol.]

Then, the next fucking day, Veronica was pissed off. I mean, properly pissed off. I understand now obviously, but back then I didn't know about the previous night at all. I thought Veronica was just studying. She stormed right up to the remaining Heathers and shouted at them for an apology. I got to admit, that took a lot of balls. I don't know if I could have done that. It turns out those fuckers, Ram and Kurt, had been telling the whole school that Veronica had a three way with them. It didn't help that the new Queen Bitch backed them up, shattering what was left of Ronnie's rep. Huh, alliteration. Neat. Veronica crumpled onto the floor, bursting into tears. Readers, you have no idea how much that broke my heart. Even more than when Mom died. I just couldn't let her feel so small and powerless, not again.

[JD, when does the story end? I hate this next bit, you know it.]

[When I say it does, Veronica. Besides, the next part of the story is my favourite.]

We needed to get revenge on Ram and Kurt, but how? Well, we rang them up, selling Veronica out as a slut and wanting a three way with them. Now, this is where the story paths lead their separate roads. Yes, I did say we were going to use Ich Lüge bullets. But, I got them 'mixed up' and put in real bullets instead. Silly me, I guess.

[No words come out of Veronica's mouth, just little sounds. She was trying to stop JD from telling the rest of the tale, but couldn't speak.]

Well, we got to the cemetery, with me hiding of course. I mean, they wouldn't have wanted to do it in front of me, would they? Oh, right, I almost forgot the best part. We forged Kurt's writing to make a death note saying he and Ram were gay lovers. Ram and Kurt were going to strip for Veronica, then we shoot them unconscious and place them next to each other in a lover's embrace, like they were carrying out a suicide pact. I guess you're wondering what really happened that 'tragic' night. You guessed it, read on...

[Stop JD, please. This is torture for me, not to mention extremely psychologically damaging for the both of us.]

[Huh, I feel fine. Couldn't be better. I thought you hated psychologists anyways?]

[You know what I mean.]

[Veronica, in life, there are consequences. Your actions have led to this consequence. Maybe if you plan your life out better, the consequences will be better.]

[I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS JD. I DIDN'T ASK FOR CHANDLER OR RAM OR KURT OR ANYONE ELSE TO DIE. I DID NOT WANT THEM DEAD. THESE WERE YOUR ACTIONS, AND YOU KNOW IT.]  
[JD inhales deeply, laughs and slaps Veronica across the face, causing her to fall down.]

[Ronnie, haven't you learnt? Don't mess with the people with the power. And right now, that's me.]

Readers, I do apologise for that shit. Must be that time of the month for her. Anyways, do read on please.


	6. The day the apes passed away

Hello again! Didn't see you there! Who's ready for some more story time?

[Veronica finally stands up, her cheek stinging, tears flowing down her face, wondering where it all went so wrong.]

Now, the muscular shitbags were waiting for Veronica in the cemetery at 4am, like we'd planned. Veronica was going to go over there and work her sexy charm on them, weren't you girl?

[JD strokes Veronica's face, making her flinch instantaneously.]

Then, we'd both shoot them and they'd be unconscious so we could make it look like a suicide pact. The perfect gay suicide. But, of course, there were some alterations made along the way.

[Veronica scoffs out of habit.]

[Alterations is a light word to use JD. You fucking shot them, so that's a bit more than an alteration.]

[JD ignores Veronica and continues.]

So, we got there and it was all going according to plan. Ronnie was seducing them and they had stripped down to their underwear, so gross. I guess in all the excitement, I'd forgotten to take out the real bullets I'd put in earlier and replace them with the Ich Lüge ones. All of a sudden, I heard my cue and it was BANG BANG time. Veronica, ever the martyr, missed on purpose.

[It was a fucking accident I missed, you know that. If I had known they were real bullets, of course I would've missed. My vision went blurry, I explained that.]

[Sure sweetie, I believe you.]

Ram was easy, he just froze and was easy to shoot. He slumped to the floor like the sack of meat he was. Kurt on the other hand, well he just wouldn't stop fucking running. Finally, I caught him on a chain fence and then just shot him. Just shot him in the heart and then moved him close to Ram, so it looked like they were fucking. The police could work that one out, right? Ronnie, tell them what I did next, the cutest thing ever.

[D-D-Do I have to?]

[Yes. Now do it.]

[He umm, got down on his knees and told me that he loved me and that I was his whole world.]

[Yep, I sure did. And I've never regretted that.]

Well, well, well readers. Looks like Ronnie and I had murder on our hands. How did we and the rest of the school react? Find out on the next chapter.

[Fuck JD, I didn't want this! I thought we were just going to make their reps seem bad, not kill them. They had futures. They had football scholarships and whilst they were assholes, they didn't deserve murder. Nobody did.]

[Oh my god Veronica, listen to yourself. They were assholes and knew everyone hated them. They should've known at some point someone was going to make a mark on their territory.]

[Jesus, JD, just please get this over with. I really, really hate the ending to this.]

[Oh, that's my favourite part. Sorry readers, you'll have to wait and see what the ending looks like.]

[Veronica sits on the bed, just curling up into a ball and quietly having an emotional breakdown.]

[JD looks at her, sighs and walks away into the other room.]

Readers, give us a minute, would you? Then turn to the next chapter. But, we both need a minute so get a snack or something and then rejoin us for our thrilling second half.


	7. 7. OMG no homo? As if.

Hiya readers! It's JD again. Now, I bet you're all wondering how the school reacted to their two favourite assholes being gay, huh? Well, it all really kicked off at their funeral. I know in Veronica's story, it was all cheery and jolly and fa-la-la but it wasn't all pretty. Mr Sweeney needed a lot of convincing that being gay was ok and several derogatory slurs (that I will not taint our readers with of course) were used by him until Mr Kelly told everyone about (shock horror) their gay experience.

[Veronica, get in here! I'm telling them about the fishing-fucking incident.]

[She reluctantly gets out and walks over to JD, realizing she has no choice in this after all.]

Now the two of them are a couple, I think? Yeah, pretty sure they are. All's well that ends well right? I mean, surely that was a sign that we were doing something good. If we killed two people and made others happy, think of what could happen if we offed the next queen bitch instead. But no - Veronica had to be the voice of reason in that situation. You refused me, didn't you honey?

[JD I'm not being involved in another murder I told you!! Unlike you some of us have a soul.]

[Yeah well unlike you some of us know how fucking ruthless life can be.]

Oh yeah, this is the part where I told you about dear old Mom, isn't it? In case you forgot, for those of you at home, my mother killed herself by walking into a building as it blew up all because of me. I made her kill herself, I made her die and so my dad hates me of course but numbs it with alcohol which is just perfect!

[JD is shaking with rage at this point, with Veronica not sure if she should or wants to comfort him.]

[Uhhh, JD? Ar-Are you ok?]

[Hmmm? Yeah, all good sweetie. Don't worry.]

Sorry folks. Just get a bit worked-up when talking about my darling mother. Anyway, then Veronica and I promised to be normal and love each other. That part was sweet I must say. But total bullshit. I mean, Westernburg High is teeming with shit, of course people needed to die. They're just a shitshow waiting to pour their shit onto the real world and we couldn't have that now right?!?! Right Veronica?!?!

[Veronica is speechless due to a mixture of fear and disgust for the boy she used to love.]

God, you're so quiet. It almost seems pathetic. Readers, the day after this was the day Ms Fleming's televised therapy session. Because we all know that was going to work out so well. Who fucking televises a therapy session? That's just narcissism that is. But hey, she's dead so it all worked out, didn't it? Skip on over to the next chapter to read it all.

[You gonna ever talk or just stand there gawking?]

[I-I-I.... JD you can't just talk about killing people so dismissively. It's appalling.]

[Oh my god you sound so pious right now. Almost like your dear friend Martha.]

[DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY HER NAME YOU PIECE OF SHIT.]

[JD scoffs at her.]

[Great, you've just shown everyone how weak you really are. See how easily I can push your buttons? Tells me how pathetic you are Veronica Sawyer. You're so easy to manipulate, it's laughable.]

Well? Turn the page then! Don't you want to find out how fun the therapy was?!?! Turn the page now.


	8. Aww, look at the wickle baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of self-harm and suicidal thoughts and actions

So, therapy. Normally about as fun as getting kicked in the balls, right? Well, this was made even more fun with the addition of cameras. I gotta say, I did feel like a Hollywood star. Ms Fleming got on with it, confessing her affair with the coach. Aren't you as shocked as I am? Who would've thought it?!?! Suddenly, out of nowhere, Heather McNamara started blurting out about her depression - something you should never do in front of all your peers, trust me. Veronica made it sound so poetic didn't she, all that bullshit about a lifeboat? Yeah, it was nothing like that. She had an impressive scar collection, almost as big as mine.

[Veronica winces, remembering how vulnerable and helpless Heather looked.]

I almost felt sorry for her, the poor thing. But then again, you feel sorry for one person and then they just take advantage of you. Heather talked for about 10 minutes, eventually lowering her voice until you couldn't hear her. She talked about a lot of shit, her boyfriend - oh wait, ex-boyfriend - being gay, one of her best friends killing themselves, how her life had basically turned into nothing. If there was a lifeboat, it was punctured and filling slowly with water.

[JD trembles slightly with anger as he says this, almost as if he wasn't talking about Heather at all.]

[J-JD? Are you alright?]

[Hmmm? Oh, I'm fine dear. Couldn't be better.]

Heather Duke, on the other hand... oh she ripped right into Heather McNamara. Taunted her, mocked her, told her basically to fuck off. God, how I hated her. She can just burn in hell, that bitch. Of course, since she was now the queen of Westerburg High, the others joined in and kept teasing her until she ran off to the bathroom. That's when Veronica had her rant, wasn't it?

[Veronica sighs, regretting this rant and not finding Heather sooner.]

[Yeah, I had a rant and I know I almost blew our cover and I'm sorry, ok?]

You almost fucked everything up. You know that, right? Everything. Anyways, once Veronica exposed us, i was scared for a minute. I thought people would arrest us, we'd be put in jail and that'd be it. Luckily, they were all too stupid to believe it. Gotta love our crap education system. They all thought we were just attention-seeking so everything did work out in the end. Oh right, you're probably wondering if Heather really did survive like Veronica said she did or if that was just an illusion. I think you've all got the drill by now, just turn the damn page.

[Veronica looks at JD puzzled and curious.]

[First time you've snapped at the readers.]

[Yeah well, first time I really thought about how much I hated everyone at that school. All of them were assholes who deserved nothing.]

[That's not true! They all had plans for college, for their careers. Jesus JD, do you even realise how big this is?]

[No shit Veronica. What, you think I'm that naïve?]

[Veronica sighs, then walks up and almost out the door.]

[Where the fuck do you think you're going?]

[To the police, to turn myself in, to try to make things right.]

[No, you're not.]

[JD runs after her and grabs her arm tightly.]

[You think you can run away from me? You'll never get away from me, Ronnie. EVER!]

[Veronica tries to stay defiant and struggles against him.]

[This just makes JD even angrier and he holds her arm as tight as he can, dragging her back into the room and guarding the door.]

[Why do you try? Not like you can just run away from your guilt. You can be so idiotic at times Veronica. Makes me wonder why I fell in love with you.]

[JD scoffs at her as she despairs about her future options.]

Turn the fucking page readers. Just do it.


	9. does anyone ever fucking die around here?

So, Heather. Poor, little Heather. All trapped in the bathroom, no 'friends' to turn to except a bottle of pills. I mean, she was basically doing our work herself - it was brilliant! Until Veronica had to rush in and save her, just like the hero she always is.

[JD, I wasn't going to let her die. I'm not that much of an ass.]

[Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're the innocent little lamb who's gonna have a big, bright future. Spare me the bullshit, dear.]

Anyways, Heather had just been miraculously saved from the big bad scary wolf and all her little robotic minions when all of a sudden, Veronica thought she had the balls to break up with me. But she quickly learned, she could never EVER get away from me, isn't that right?

[JD turns to Veronica with a twisted grin on his face.]

[Our love is god, after all. Nothing will ever tear that happen.]

[As Veronica silently gags and shivers a little, JD turns away from her to continue the story].

Oh, yeah. You want to know another catalyst to Veronica's despair? Her best friend Martha deciding to try out bungee-jumping but without the elastic.

[Veronica snaps and pulls away from JD, tears pouring down her face.]

[SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE WAS PURE AND HONEST AND GOOD AND DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF IT!!]

[JD raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes.]

[Fine. I'll shut up about her.]

Basically, tried and failed to end her own life. Seems like Chandler and her apes really are the only ones who can pull it off successfully. At that point, something clicked in me - why should the assholes who reign supreme get to be high-school dictators? They're all going to end up in meaningless jobs that mean nothing, so what's the fucking point? At this time, I just thought 'hey, why not spend up the inevitable and let them burn like they deserve?' So, as many of you know, using my father's skills (little as they are), I made several highly-powerful bombs that were capable of luckily killing an entire school and waited until the night of the pep rally. Obviously, like any good forger, a detailed suicide note was planned with everyone's signatures. The next plan was convincing Veronica, which.....was a lot harder than I thought.

[Veronica scoffs.]

[You clearly don't know me that well if you think I'd be ok with murdering our fellow classmates.]

[You clearly don't know yourself very well considering what happened next.]

[Veronica goes silent, pondering this over miserably.]

So yes, readers. The plan was all laid out and I expressed my uttermost enthusiasm for it to Veronica, but then it was slightly thrown off by the fact that you tried to kill yourself with fucking bedsheets. I mean, obviously it wouldn't work (I speak from experience) but you had me distracted for a good minute. Clever girl.

[He strokes Veronica's face menacingly, who shrinks back further into herself.]

So, with Veronica supposedly 'dead', my train of thinking was to avenge her death with her classmates' deaths. You know, an eye for an eye? Or in this case, one depressed student for a gymnasium full of burning children. However, just like in the Terminator, Veronica wouldn't fucking die. Read on, dear readers. Let me fulfil your morbid curiosity.

[Veronica sighs and sobs a little. She walks out onto a nearby balcony, leaning over and considering the freedom of jumping. The liberty of death. The absence of JD's restraints.]

[JD hastily pulls her back, almost dragging her.]

[Come on sweetheart, we promised these good people a show. Besides, I want you here for the end part. Our favourite part. You may be craving death but you're never going to get it. You're mine.]

[JD growls this sinisterly in her ear, then starts laughing manically which leaves Veronica almost cowering under her dementor's tyranny.]


	10. Time to put down your rose-tinted glasses

So. Let's recap. I was at the school, setting up the final plans for revenge. And Veronica, having gotten rid of her facade, was dashing over to become the heroine you all know and love, right? That's the story Veronica believes anyway. She'd rather live in a world where I was dead than convince herself of the truth.

[For a split second, JD looks hurt and vulnerable, as if this was the first time he'd ever come to that conclusion.]

No matter, we'll just tell the real story. Down in the boiler room - a new personal favourite room of mine, the bomb was on the boiler and I was so damn ready to just send every one of those clichés straight to Hell where they all belong. That was the moment Veronica decided to make her entrance, however, and we had a little disagreement. Aka a fight that travelled onto the football field. You know, it's actually quite funny. In all our fighting, neither one of us had checked to see if it was the right bomb.

[JD chuckles to himself whereas Veronica pales and tenses her whole body. This was the part she despised, always playing over in her brain on a loop.]

So, after about 3 minutes of fighting, KABOOM! The whole school just becomes one huge fireball, a mountain of blazes and dust and ashes and corpses. It was certainly spectacular to look at. And the euphoria, oh man. It felt like the top of the fucking world, and a surprising turn-on.

[You're sick, JD.]

[Yeah well, you're an accomplice.]

Then of course, the little lamb wanted to bleat to the police. So, we had to do what was best for everyone and here we are - hiding in the farthest building we could find before our legs gave up. Must say, not too bad for an abandoned shabby old place. I could see us living here for quite some time.

[Veronica turns her head so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.]

[JD, is this how we're spending the rest of our lives? Stuck here??]

[Of course not. Just until this all blows over. Couple of years at most, I'd say. And say goodbye to ever coming home unless you want the police up your ass.]

[Veronica sobs heavily.]

[You fucking monster.]

[JD smiles horrifically and pins her on the bed.]

[You want me to be a monster, huh? Because I damn well can. I can make you scream and cry so much, and I can destroy you until one day, you're carrying out murders without so much as batting an eyelash. I will make you mine, no matter what it fucking takes!]

[Veronica wriggles free from JD and reaches under the bed, pulling out JD's old gun. This makes JD laugh.]

[Oh come on, Veronica. We both know you won't shoot me. I'm your everything now so just give it -]

BANG

[JD slumps to the floor, blood draining out of him, his eyes wide open. Beaten down until he no longer felt.]

[Crouching down, Veronica cries at all the destruction she has caused - not just to her classmates, but to her family, to JD and to herself. One last option with one last bullet.]

[Martha, McNamara.....I'm so sorry. I'll see you guys soon.]

BANG


End file.
